Siempre contigo
by RobwardAsLife
Summary: No siempre las personas enfermas son tratadas con lastima o igualdad. Bella es prueba de ello. Todos tenemos un ángel, siempre hay que recordarlo. Pero también en el mundo hay maldad. Edward es prueba de ello. ONE-SHOT


Nombre del grupo: FFAD (twilight)  
Link de la cuenta del grupo: groups/FFAddiction/  
Nombre del OS: Siempre contigo.  
Advertencia: El OS no tiene lemmon. Se supone que debe ser hermoso, sin embargo contiene violencia. Para ser mas específicos, acoso escolar, que puede ser psicológica, física, ciber bullying, etc. Si esto no te gusta, abstente a leer.  
Pareja: Edward/Bella  
Número de palabras: 6894

N/A: Esta inspirado en el libro Bajo La Misma Estrella, así que recuerden que la medicina Phalanxifor no existe.  
Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía. 

.

.

Mil lagrimas mas cayeron por mis mejillas. Las limpie rápidamente, aunque ahora ya no tendría caso, mi madre se daría cuenta de mi dolor.

Sorbí mi nariz por última vez, me remoje el rostro con agua antes de salir a la cocina donde mi amorosa madre me esperaba.

Tan solo el último escalón que baje, mi madre Renée me miro con tristeza. En cierto punto lograba entenderla. Ella era mi madre, la única que me acepta tal como soy y jamás me abandonaría. Mi única razón para seguir luchando (a elección de ella). Si ella sufría, yo también. Lo mismo pasaba con ella, yo lloraba, ella lloraba, tengo enfermedad, ella básicamente también. Lucha conmigo.

Cinco segundos después Renée rompió en lágrimas.

-Mamá, no es tu culpa-. Era cierto. No por su culpa me encontraba enferma.

-Bella, te juro que cuando tenga el dinero suficiente nos iremos de aquí-. Prometió.

Nuevamente me sentí culpable. Teníamos que mudarnos, todo por mi, por sufrir bullying. Tenía la 4 etapa de cáncer de tiroides con metasis formado en sus pulmones. Por esa razón llevaba conmigo un tanque de oxígeno y cánulas nasales donde quiera que vaya. Eso era objetos de burlas de parte de Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory y Eric Yorkie.

Mi madre y yo habíamos hablado con el director cuando empezaron los abusos. El resultado fue casi igual. Única diferencia: había recibido una golpiza más fuerte por intentar echarlos de cabeza. La escuela del pequeño pueblo de Forks no hicieron nada al respecto. Claro, no enfrentarse con las familias más ricas del pueblo. Era más preferible que lastimaran a la chica de escaso dinero: Isabella Swan. Bella para mi madre, ya que no tenía amigos.  
-Mamá, escúchame bien: es mi culpa que arruinaras tu adolescencia.

-Bella, yo no me cui…

-Escúchame-. La interrumpí.- Además de eso, ¡para colmo nací enferma! Por mi culpa has gastado mucho dinero por mis tratamientos y no has podido superarte. Si no fuera por mi, ahora serias una gran pianista. Ahora tenemos que mudarnos. Por mi culpa ¿acaso no puedo ser normal?

-Tu no ele…

-Te hubiera facilitado las cosas si…-. La interrumpí de nuevo.- no fuera tan antisocial, si no fuer tan tímida y tratara de hacer amigos. De no pasarme todo el día encerrada en mi habitación. ¡Si tan solo fuera más valiente y segura de mi misma! 

A ese entonces las lágrimas salían de nuevo por mis ojos. Era un milagro que no estuviera deshidratada.

mi madre entre hipidos.- Escúchame tu a mí. Eres especial, jamás he visto a alguien leer tanto como tú, ser tan tranquila y buena estudiante. Me has demostrado que puedes llegar a ser alguien importante en la vida. Sé que tienes potencial, todos mis esfuerzos es porque te amo con todas mi fuerzas y quiero que hagas lo que yo jamás pude. Y no te equivoques, no es tu culpa, fui una irresponsable. Aun así, y con todas las complicaciones, no me arrepiento de haberte tenido. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Tu padre es un estúpido por no darse cuenta de la gran hija que tiene.

Al siguiente segundo estaba en los brazos de mi madre. Al menos una persona me quería. Mi padre nos había abandonado cuando se enteró de mi enfermedad. Si él era un estúpido, era por abandonar a mi madre, uno de las personas más especiales del mundo.

También solía echarme yo misma la culpa por el abandonó del mi padre. Por mí, y no ser normal. Aunque mi madre jamás admitiría que yo tenía razón.

-Mamá… Charlie nos abandonó solo demuestra que…-. Le recordé pero no me dejo terminar.  
-Eres completamente normal, hija. Hasta eres más especial que cualquiera. Eres tan buena y bondadosa, nada egoísta. Las personas son malas y siegas no verte realmente... Además de eso no olvides que eres hermosa.

-Cachetes de ardilla-. Le rebatí. Ella rio suavemente.

-Solo te hace ver adorable-. También sonreí levemente. Mis mejillas eran insultadas por Tyler.

-Saldremos de esto-. Me prometió de nuevo segundos después.

Me sentía mal ya que sabía que la final los tratamientos no tendrían uso. Moriría en unos cuantos años, vencida por el cáncer como miles de personas. Mi madre podía utilizar ese dinero para abrir un lugar para dar clases de piano.

Me encantaba escucharla tocar. Sus manos eran mágicas, era como si en vez de un par de manos fueran cinco.

Incluso quizás Renée podía encontrar una pareja. Para tener hijos saludables.  
Tenía claro que era la mejor madre del mundo. Además era muy atractiva, con cabello rubio oscuro e incluso raramente rojizo.

-Mi favorito-. Dije refiriéndome a la comida.-Gracias-. Intente cambiar de tema.

-Entiendo, Bella. Te conozco perfectamente. Quizás intentes comprenderme, pero no lo logras por completo. Cuando seas madre, sabrás que si tu hijo sufre, tú también.

-Te comprendo mejor de lo que crees-. Rebatí.- Y tú, como hija, debes saber que te duele en el alma ver a llorar a tu madre por tu culpa.

-No es tu culpa. Yo soy hija y madre, entiendo mejor que tu-. Dijo antes de, milagrosamente, abandonar la conversación.

Aunque tenía cosas que decirle, lo deje así como se lo insinúe desde un principio. Primero: el "cuando seas madre", si me quejaba de que gasta todo en mí, es porque sé que no tendré futuro. Desde siempre lo he sabido, si algún día le hubiera dicho lo que pienso, se hundiría en el llanto eterno.

Mi destino: morir, sin importar cuantos medicamento ingiera. Lo mejor para mi madre era aprovechar lo que en el futuro se convertirá en desperdicio, madre o no madre.

Jamás le he tenido miedo a la muerte. La muerte es el sueño eterno, que por más que haiga en tu alrededor, nunca despertaras. Un sueño profundo y efímero; lleno de paz y tranquilidad. Incluso amor. La dicha de poder cuidar a tus seres queridos desde el cielo, asegurándoles el bien.

La mayoría de las personas no piensan en las ventajas de la muerte, del otro mundo. Definitivamente otro mundo.

¿Jamás nadie se ha puesto a pensar por que le llaman "el cielo"? Y no precisamente por ir arriba. El cielo es azul, el azul significa pureza, sinceridad, entre cosas buenas. Eso es la muerte.

Y como muchas imágenes muestran, vestirás de una bata blanca, otro color signo de paz.

El paraíso, para mí, ver a mi madre desde arriba rehaciendo su vida.

Sabía que ella lloraría mi perdida, pero ya en el cielo era mi deber cuidar de ella y no por deuda, si no por amor, cariño y agradecimiento.

El resto del tiempo con mi madre me la pase con mi lasaña favorita en la boca, para no hablar y hacerla llorar de nuevo.

-Delicioso-. La felicite al terminar de comer.

-Clases de cocina para verte feliz-. Comento. Como si me faltara razones para sentirme un estorbo en su vida.

-Buenas noches-. Escondí mi rostro antes de que vea la mueca en mi cara.

-¿Segura? Es temprano.

-Mañana tengo clase-. Conteste atropelladamente.

-Harán una repetición de tu seria favorita-. Insistió.

-Lo tengo un mi computador y lo he visto muchas veces. Además, tengo mucho sueño.

Bostecé agregándole efecto a mi mentira. Por supuesto, no me creyó.

-De acuerdo, pequeña pinocho-. Se acercó a mí con una pequeña sonrisa.-Duerme bien, cariño.

Me dio un beso en la frente y un abrazo. Le respondí el abrazo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mi madre era la mejor.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras y cerrando rápidamente la puerta de mi habitación. Entre al baño y me puse mi pijama. Un short corto y una blusa con agujeros. Ignore la atrevida pijama de Victoria Secrets que me había regalado la tía Tanya. ¡Así es mundo! Soy una adolescente hormonal muy normal pensé a gritos en mi cabeza.

Luego me recosté en mi cama, rogando no soñar con los chicos ricos que se aprovechaban de mi.

Minutos después caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

"En el cielo, hay gente muerta, buena o mala. También ese encuentra Dios, que con millones de personas alrededor del mundo, no puede solo. Cuenta con los ángeles guardianes.

"Los ángeles guardianes son seres hermosos y celestiales. Alguna vez estuvieron en la tierra, siendo solo ángeles, no guardianes, ya que estaban con los humanos comportándose como cualquiera. En esos tiempos ni si quiera ellos sabían que eran ángeles.

"Eran enviados por Dios para llenar de paz y armonía al mundo ya que estos eran puros, amables, bondadosos, honestos y siempre buscando el bien de cualquier persona a su alrededor, familiar o no familiar, conocido o no. Estos ángeles no tenían limite para el bien.

"El problema aumenta con los pasos de los años. El mundo se ha vuelto malo y egoísta. Incluso con quien menos se lo merecen.

"Personas sin piedad alguna, lastimaban a estos ángeles, destruyéndolos hasta romperlos. Dios estaba decepcionado de sus hijos. Trataban mal a sus cómplices del bien. Desesperado ante esta situación, deciden llevarse a e los ángeles con el, cuando esta seguro de que le quedaban pocas fuerzas. Estando en el cielo, obtenían alas como signo de amabilidad pura e irrevocable, ya que su bondad no tenia fin y como muestra de esto, se convertían en guardines, para proteger a personas en la tierra ¿para que?

"Cuidaban de los humanos, tratando de acabar con la maldad y todos los pecados que pudiera haber. Creían que todos tienen un alma bueno. Concedían miles de segundas oportunidades.

"También, protegían a ángeles. Ángeles que sufrían, dañados por humanos. Su deber era cuidarlos, para que sus fuerzas no se acabaran a causa de la maldad, si los ángeles guardianes cumplían su deber de cuidar a los ángeles, estos últimos también cumplían su deber en la tierra. Llenarían a personas de amor para hacer el bien, harían su vida y morirían como cualquier persona normal. Jamás se enterarían que eran ángeles enviados por dios, y estuvieron a punto de convertirse en ángeles guardianes.

"Todos tienen a alguien que los cuida. Pero también la fuerza tiene un limite y errores".

.

-Lo siento mucho, Isabella.

Dijo una voz quebrada que parecía de un ángel y acariciando mi nombre con el sonido aterciopelado. ¿Algo tan sencillo podía ser como una canción sin fin? ¿Cantada por la más bella, melodiosa y maravillosa voz? Perfecto.

Alcé mi cabeza para mirarlo, y como su voz, su aspecto era de un verdadero ángel. Me encontré con un hermosura no podía definirse ni con un millón de palabras. Era pálido, lo hacia ver como muestra de pureza. De alguna manera transparencia.

Su cabello estaba algo desordenado, sedoso, con destellos dorados y rubios obscuro. Sus ojos, definitivamente hermosos, puedes perderte y hundirte en ellos. Eran verdes, pero uno especial, uno abrazador, dulce y profundo. Todo combinaba con su rostro, que me hacia creer mas que era un ángel. No podía existir un ser tan bello. Sus labios estaban rellenos y un lindo color, sin ser demasiado femenino. Sus facciones mas allá de perfectas, cada parte que te aseguraba un lugar suave donde podías pasar una eternidad acariciando y ser completamente feliz.

Vi directamente en sus ojos y comprobé mi teoría. Me perdí y enamore de ellos. Luego note como se cristalizaban aun mas. El ángel estaba apunto de llorar. Un ángel no debe llorar, eso esta mal.

-No llores, ángel-. Inconscientemente las palabras salieron de mi en un susurro. Reconfortándolo.

-No, Isabella, tu eres el ángel y has sufrido mucho-. dijo hasta que su voz se convirtió en un susurro apagado.

Se veía tan débil e indefenso. Sentí ganas de enormes de abrazarlo, de asurarme de que todo saldría bien. Pero ¿como hacerlo si no sabes que sucede?

-Cuéntame-. La anime.- puedes confiar en mi.

Era cierto que jamás abandonaría a alguien solo, desamparado. Ni aun desconocido. Pero jamás hubiera pensado actuar así. Incluso el quizás podía sentirse presionado e incomodo de hablar de su sufrimiento con una desconocida Era tan perfecto que seguro tenia muchas personas a la cual pudiera contarle sus problemas, personas que conoce de años. Extrañamente tuve una punzada en mi corazón.

Cuando yo solía llorar, me gustaba que mi madre estuviera a mi lado. Mas odiaba el '¿estas bien?´'. Cuando sucedía eso me sentía muy identificado con la frase 'Mas ayuda el que no estorba'. Si lloras ¿no es muy obvio que no estas bien? y si es llanto de felicidad aun con un mar de lagrimas, tus labios estarán curvados.

-Lo se-. Coincidió-. Solo digo que... nadie se merece esto, mucho menos tu. Todo tu dolor es por mi culpa. Eres tan angelical y bondadosa. ¡Definitivamente el mundo esta cada vez peor! ¿Cuantos ángeles y guardianes ha enviado Dios? No han servido de mucho. Tu eres muestra de ello. Yo he tenido mi oportunidad de otra vida, me salvaron y me llenaron del amor que siempre quise. Seguía haciendo lo que me gusta, ofrecer cariño. Pero me toco un hermoso ángel con muy pocas fuerzas, llena de dolor y con muy baja autoestima. Es tan hermosa que me he enamorado de ella con locura, lo que es peor, no he podido proteger a la razón de lo que me queda de vida. Mi culpa, mi culpa...-. Siguió culpándose una y otra vez por lo que pareció años.

Yo me quede callada.

'Nadie se merece esto, mucho menos tu' 'Baja autoestima' 'Me he enamorado de ella con locura'

-Sufro..-. Admití.-Tu también sufres.

-Eso ya no importa. Puedo decidir si sufrir o no, eso es si cuido bien o no de ti.

-Un ángel no debe llorar-. Le informe.

-Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Logras comprender porque me siento miserable?

-¿Yo un...

-Adiós, se ha acabado el tiempo.- Me interrumpió.- Jamás olvides quien eres: un ser hermoso y bondadoso. Eso será hasta el ultimo día de tu vida... y mas allá. Por mi culpa. Podrías encontrar un buen hombre y tener hijos, aunque me duela, es tu felicidad-. Dijo culpable, sonaba como si daría todo para remediarlo.- Te quiero-. Dijo minutos después.

Lo siguiente que supe era que tenía a mi madre frente a mi.

-¿No quieres ir a la escuela?-. Su tono de voz no era acusadora, si no deseosa de que afirmara.

-No hay problema-. La tranquilice.

Busque mi ropa y rápidamente entre al baño. Me remoje el rostro, una, dos, tres veces. Sin embargo aun me sentía en el cielo. Y solo había sido un sueño. Un ser tan maravilloso no podía ser real me recordé de nuevo.

Y el 'Te quiero' aunque no fuera real, de solo pensarlo se me llenaba en corazón. Ser importante para el. Un ser imposible y un sueño inalcanzable.

Me obligue a dejar de divagar para llegar temprano a mi infierno o como otras personas lo llaman: instituto.

No faltaba mucho para que terminara el año escolar. Aguantar los abusos valían los esfuerzos de ir a una universidad. O eso trataba de convencerme.

Luego me disculparme con mi madre por no querer desayunar. Empezó un sermón sobre la buena alimentación que termino cuando le recordé que no debía entregar a tiempo mi proyecto si no lo entrego, el año de abusos se ira al caño.

Salí de casa junto a mi confidente y acompañante durante toda mi vida: el tanque de oxigeno.

Cuando llegue pase por la cafetería con la cabeza baja, ignorando las miradas. ¿Acaso Forks no podía ser un poco más discreto? O vergüenza. Es lo mismo.

Me senté en mi silla de siempre. Saque de mi mochila Cumbres Borrascosas por milésima vez. Isabella Swan es una completa nerd e anti-social. Anqué nada, nada, jamás, podría detener mi amor por la lectura. En ellos me alejaba del mundo y me sumergía por completo. Me enseña que existen seres buenos en el mundo. Desgraciadamente también hay malos y sufrimiento. Aleje los pensamientos rápidamente de mi antes de que empezara a llorar.

Leí como si fuera la primera vez. Mis amigos no humanos pero especiales.

Cuando tome un respiro, mire la mesa normalmente ocupada por los causantes de mis lágrimas. Inmediatamente me sentí mejor al ver que los 'lideres' de mis abusadores no estaban.

Mike y Jessica estaban ausentes.

Inevitablemente sonreí. Un día tranquilo. Sin groserías, golpes o cualquier mala intención dirigida a mi.

El sonido de mi reloj de mano me alerto que faltaban veinte minutos para mi clase de literatura. Recogí mis cosas y me dirigí a mi primera clase. Al llegar ocupe mi lugar en la primera fila, en mi pupitre sin compañía. Si eres amigo o aunque sea, compañero de trabajo de Isabella Swan, te sometes al rechazo social.

-Buenos días, alumnos-. Saludo la maestra Lilian al entrar.-Tema de hoy: fantasía-. Decía mientras lo escribía en la pizarra.

Mi mente recordó aquel sueño del hermoso ángel. Enormes deseos de que fuera real me invadieron en cada fibra de mi cuerpo.

Creo que a todos, cuando quieren recordar un sueño, la mitad de este desaparece. Pero esto no sucedió, recordaba todo perfectamente. Cada reacción suya, como sus ojos amenazaban con lagrimas, su divino rostro. Absolutamente todo. En parte estaba terriblemente feliz: tener su recuerdo para siempre. De lo más perfecto que pudiera existir.

La otra parte de mi estaba desconcertada. Eso jamás me había ocurrido. Por mas que trataba de recuperar un sueño, por más especial que fuera, nunca llegaba a mi de nuevo.

-Señorita Swan-. La maestra me saco de mi mundo con el ser imposiblemente hermoso.-Mi clase no es la hora de dormir-. Me regaño. Escuche las risitas de Lauren y Eric a mis espaldas.

Por ese día, decidí ignorarlos por completo. Por mi ángel.

-Lo lamento-. Me disculpe.

-¿Podría decirme un tema de fantasía?-. Pregunto.

-Ángeles-. Respondí inmediatamente.

Me prometí a mi misma a quedarme en el salón de cómputo después de clases.

.

-Mamá, regresare a casa en un rato después-. Le hable por el teléfono celular.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, Bella?-. Pregunto mi madre rápidamente. Preocupada como siempre. Quizás empezar por ahí fue una mala idea.

-Todo esta en orden. Y como no quiero oír tu pregunta: Mike y Jessica no asistieron hoy-. Le dije.

-Entonces ¿porque te quedaras? ¿No quieres probar mi sopa especial?

-Me quedare en el salón de computación a buscar unas cosas ¿porque aquí? creo que hay mas silencio que en casa... a pesar de que solo viven dos personas...-. Murmure solo para mi.

-¿Que dijiste, Isabella?-. Gruño.

-Nada, mamá-. Conteste enseguida.- Investigare unas cosas y volveré. Y con respecto a la sopa, apuesto que estará deliciosa. Me guardaras un poco ¿verdad?

-Creo que te di suficiente dinero para comida extra. Es mejor que investigar con mucho ruido, de esa manera te puedes concentrar ¿o no?-. Y con eso colgó.

No pude evitar rodar los ojos. Mi madre podía ser la mas cariñosa, pero jamás olvida. Jamás te metas con Reene. En tu vida.

Me dirigí al salón de computación con la esperanza de que hubiera alguna maquina libre. Como pocas veces en mi vida, tuve suerte.

-Buena tardes-. Salude a la encargada.

La señora mayor de edad estaba muy metida en su papeleo. Solo asintió y señalo la computadora disponible mas lejana. Asume que no quería distracciones.

Tratando (y fallando. El tanque no hacia el mismo esfuerzo que yo) el silencioso paso de hormiga me dirige a la computadora. Cuando llegue ahí, presione el botón de encendido. Espere tres minutos para asegurarme de que prendiera completamente y no se atorara después. No se repetiría lo de hacia dos meses.

Rápidamente escribí en mi buscador favorito "Ángeles".

El primer enlace que abrí eran puras imágenes de seres con arca alrededor de Jesús. Lo deseche. El siguiente informaba sobre lo buenos y amables que eran. No pudo darme más de lo que podía decirte una persona en la calle.

Casi rindiéndome luego de abrir cinco enlaces diferentes, me encontré un sitio llamada Ángeles de A a la Z **(N/A: no pude evitarlo)**.

Primero leí el artículo más antiguo. Sobre en ángel caído llamado Emmett, el cual fue completamente denegado a estar en el paraíso cuando la lujuria se apodero de el. Muchos estuvieron de acuerdo, considerándolo el más grande pecador. Cuando el pecaba, arrastraba a las mujeres que estuvieron con el.

Sabia el ángel de mi sueño no era un caído, pero la lectura era algo larga y por párrafos me entretenía cada vez más.

Hasta que llego la parte de Rosalie.

Emmett, tres días antes de que le fueran arrebatadas las alas, la conoció. Rosalie era hermosa y pura. Y casta. Al verla la primero que pensabas era que tenías un ángel frente a ti. Sus ojos azules eran hermosos, y tenía una voz como las campanillas, y un cabello rubio y sedoso sin fin.

Emmett quedo atraído hacia ella. Se entero de que ella se encargaba de cuidar a su hermano menor, Liam, que habitaba en la tierra.

Rosalie era un ángel guardián. Y Emmett en tres días dejaba de serlo.

Cuando corrió el rumor de que Emmett se encontraba enamorado de Rosalie fue un caos. Ella era uno de los ángeles guardianes mas nobles que pudieren existir, había salvado a tres ángeles en la tierra que derramaban miles de lagrimas de sufrimiento, permitiendo les continuar con una vida normal.

Emmett se encontró en un dilema. El había pasado de ser un ángel en la tierra a un ángel guardián por el sufrimiento que le causaba su padrastro. El ángel guardián que lo cuidaba fallo, enviándolo al cielo. Al parecer, cuando se fue, su padrastro empezó a golpear a su hermano menor. Rosalie se encontraba cuidando a su hermanito.

¿Puedo ser tan egoísta? pensaba el. Ya había pecado demasiado. Si trataba de seducir a Rosalie, ella también se iría al infierno, dejando desprotegido a Liam, el cual moriría, sin posibilidad de tener amor alguna vez. El solo era humano y no un ángel.

Dios se entero de su enamoramiento, quitándole las alas y enviándolo el infierno en un segundo. Jamás tocaría a la casta Rosalie. El, al llegar al infierno, fue un asco. Tenía el corazón roto y su ánimo estaba por los suelos. No podía pecar mas, y no es que tuviera esperanzas de regresar al paraíso, si no por depresión.

Satanás decidió que no servía para nada, torturándolo de la manera más dolorosa posible.

Rosalie logro salvar a Liam. Dos años después, por primera vez se encargo de cuidar a un ángel. Fallo su misión, convirtiéndolo en un ángel guardián. Se llamaba Henry, el cual que se enamoro de ella. Aunque Rosalie no se sentía del todo correspondida, se quedo a su lado.

El verdadero amor de Rosalie era Emmett,y que nunca conoció, porque este no tuvo una segunda oportunidad. La vida de Emmett, fue como muchas, un boomerang, hiso cosas malas y le regresaron el doble de doloroso.

Ese fue el final de la historia, y no podía parar las lágrimas que salían de mi descontroladamente. Me hiso pensar ¿Que pasara con Mike, Jessica y sus seguidores?. Nadie, absolutamente nadie se merecía algo como le que le paso a Emmett.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien?-. Me pregunto el conserje, regresándome a la realidad.

En mi garganta había un nudo que no me dejaba hablar. Hice un movimiento con la mano, contestándole de esa manera que todo estaba en orden. Mentí.

-Ya casi cerramos.

Luche por encontrar mi voz.

-No se preocupe-. Aunque lo logre, fue como un susurro.

Gracias a Dios no hiso mas preguntas y se fue. Dude por un breve segundo si marcharme. El había dicho "casi" entonces que no era para salir corriendo. No pude evitarlo, ya estaba metida con el tema.

Busque en el sitio todos tipos de ángeles. Ignore los solo ángeles y fui mas allá.

No había muchos tipos de ángeles, pero si sus historias. Estuve tentada a leer alguna de un ángel en la tierra. Me negué por falta de tiempo.

Leí unos breves párrafos de los ángeles caídos. Lo deje luego de un minuto por: pecados, pecados, pecados.

Finalmente llegue a los ángeles guardianes.

.

-¿Te la pasaste mejor con la computadora que con tu madre, Isabella?

-No exageres, mamá-. le conteste.

-¿Yo exagerada?-. Pregunto con voz falsamente ofendida. Rodé los ojos.

-Ya. ¿Comiste algo?-. Pregunto minutos después regresando a su papel de verdadera madre.

-Si. Pase a comer una hamburguesa.

-Bella, te he dicho que eso no es salu...

-Iré a mi habitación-. la interrumpí.

No tenía cabeza para un regaño. Y menos uno que era muy pero muy frecuente. Y no es que comiera comida chatarra a diario. Simplemente Reene actuaba como cualquier madre responsable... y exagerada.

Una vez ahí me tumbe, y sin mirar tome un libro que se encontraba en una pequeña mesa. Me descubrí a mi misma leyendo el mismo párrafo una y otra vez. Cosa que nunca pasaba. Siempre me metía profundamente en la lectura. Disfrutando cada frase. Pero esa vez no paso.

Deje el libro a un lado y pase la mano por mi cabello. Frustración. El hermoso ángel se encontraba a donde quiera que mirara. Sin importar donde.

Buscar en internet había alimentado aun más mi curiosidad y asombro. Aunque, desgraciadamente, también mas horror y tristeza. ¿y si _el_ solo había sido un sueño? ¿Jamás lo volvería a ver? Y también estaban Emmett y Rosalie. Lo duro que podía ser la vida. Incluso el paraíso.

Yo, como todos, era pecadora. Comencé a examinar mi pasado. En mis recuerdos no había absolutamente nada sobre dañar al prójimo. Nada. Sin embrago ¿merecía el paraíso? Y si la respuesta era afirmativa ¿Siempre estaría allí? ¡No seas estúpida! me regañe mentalmente. ¿Alguna vez alguien que ha confirmado, que siquiera el simple cielo existe?

En ese momento me odie demasiado. _El_ tenía razón, el mundo cada vez esta peor. Y me encontré que me llevaban con ellos. Mi fe **(N/A: Hasta ahora es obvio que Bella no tiene fe en salir adelante, ahora se refiere en la fe en Dios) **estaba desapareciendo. ¿Por que? Siempre he creído que hay un paraíso, el infierno y un Dios. Y de nuevo: ¿por que? No valía la pena que las maldades de Mike me enviaran al infierno. Si iría, jamás seria por el. Quizás por mi madre, o por el hermoso ángel. ¿Por que me fe empieza a cuestionarse cuando Dios me entrega ese hermoso ángel?

Gruñí para mis adentros. Como Reene, no tenía una religión pero creíamos en Dios. ¿Eso podía enviarme al infierno? Y no es que pensara solo en mí. Como he dicho, en la muerte hay paz y armonía. Pero _el _era parte de ese conjunto. No podría imaginarme la palabra bondad sin tener su perfecta imagen.

Pensaba en mi madre. Ella que podía ser tan buena con los demás. Si yo tuviera el poder de decidir por ella, en mi juicio la enviaría al reino sin chistar. Así si fuera una desconocida.

Baje las escaleras y entre en la sala. Mi madre ya no estaba ahí, seguro se encontraba viendo Top Model.

Rebusque la biblia. Cuando la encontré, regrese a mi habitación y lo lleve conmigo.

-_Génesis_-. Leí mientras tocaba mi tanque.

.

Me despertó el sonido de la alarma que gracias a Dios active.

Había rogado a todos los santos que pudiera soñar con el esa noche. Lamentablemente no sucedió. Así que el primer segundo de mi día comenzó pésimo.

La biblia se encontraba en mi estomago abierto en alguna pagina. Bella, Bella, Bella. ¡Mira esas letras tan chiquitas! Seguro algún día quedaras ciega me regaño una voz en mi cabeza que extrañamente era la mía. Me había pasado toda la tarde de ayer y parte de la noche leyendo.

Luego de cambiarme de ropa y arreglarme por completo, bajo a la cocina donde se encontraba mi madre. Y otro sermón. Siempre me preguntaba si las madres tenían un límite de sermones en su vida. Seguro que si. Y era infinito.

-Bueno días, madre-. La salude.

-Buenos días ca... ¡pero que ojeras tan espantosas!-. Comenzó a saludarme cariñosamente para terminar con un regaño.- Bella ¿Que te he dicho de quedarte a leer muy tarde? ¡Vas a quedar ciega, niña! Mira eso. ¡Oh, Dios santo!-. Exclamo.

-No exageres de nuevo.

-¿Crees que exagero? No han inventado un maquillaje que quite tal cosa.

-Como si me maquillara-. Murmure entre dientes cuando se alejo.

-Y hoy si desayunaras... A menos que quieras que continúe con mis sermones.

-No te preocupes-. le conteste rápidamente.

Comí su delicioso desayuno como si la vida dependiera de ello. Luego me despedí de mi madre. Sin decirlo, su mirada decía que esperaba que Mike y Jessica se ausentaran de nuevo.

Cuando llegue al instituto ya varios habían llegado. Mi instinto de supervivencia me llevo al mi primera clase antes de tiempo.

Muchos desean que las clases pasen rápidamente. No fue mi caso. Para mi desgracias la hora del almuerzo llego el una abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Con la cabeza baja, escogí mi comida y luego me dirigí a lugar de siempre. Era uno de esos momentos en el que amaba ser pequeña, así quizás ellos no pudieran verme.

Estaba ausente pensando en mi ángel, que no me di cuenta hasta minutos después que la cafetería no se encontraba abastecida de alumnos. Mire hacia la ventana y casi salto y chillo de la emoción. Afuera había un clima asombroso. El sol brillaba en su punto fijo, derritiendo el hielo y la nieve del día anterior. Sin lugar a dudas era digno de una fotografía.

Salí con el animo un poco mas alto y me senté en el único lugar disponible. Seguro Reene estaba igual de emocionada. Ella y yo le habíamos dicho adiós al sol cuando nos mudamos hacia un año por asuntos con respecto a su empleo.

Cuando quería que el tiempo pasara lento, era rápido. En ese momento quise mucho, mucho mas que durante las clases, que el tiempo pasara lento. Supongo que cuando disfrutas algo el tiempo pasa volando. Antes de lo esperado tenia mi siguiente clase.

Me levante para ir a mi clase de Biología. O por lo menos, esa fue mi intención.

-Hola, oxigenada. Te extrañamos demasiado-. Me hablo la voz nasal de Jessica a mis espaldas.

Me gire, y ahí estaba ella junto a Mike y su sequito. No pudo evitar que una mueca apareciera en mi rostro por su apodo para mí. Al parecer todos tenían un maní en el cerebro y no pudieron inventar algo mas ingenioso. Eso no tenía nada que ver con mi condición. A su vista de ellos al parecer si, según por el oxigeno que tengo que cargar.

-¿Estas molesta con nosotros por que no pudiste vernos ayer? ¿por eso no nos hablas?-. Me dijo Mike al ver que no contestaba.

-Mike, si esta jamás habla. Además ¡No tiene a quien! Nadie sabe que ella existe-. Dijo Lauren.

Todos rieron por su chiste con falta de gracia. Yo ya sabia que a la única que le importaba mi existencia era mi madre.

Me di la vuelta con intención de marcharme. De nuevo, por lo menos esa fue mi intención. Caí en un charco que anteriormente fue hielo. Todos empezaron a reírse sin parar de mi. Mire hacia todos lados y mis compañeros comenzaban a irse. Ninguno quería problemas.

-¿Ahora también eres cerdita? Tu pobre oxigeno ahora esta contaminado-. Era obvio que tenían que inventarse mejores chistes.

Seguro ni a ellos les hacia gracias, pero jamás lo aceptarían. Así que rompieron de nuevo a carcajadas.

-Escucha, oxigenada... Tenemos una especie de trato para ti-. Dijo Mike.

-¿Tratrato?-. Tartamudeé mientras me levantaba.

-Así es. Un tratrato. Dejaremos de molestarte...

-¿¡Que?!-. Jessica exploto antes de que Mike pudiera terminar.

-Tranquila. Vengan-. Mike los dirigió hacia un poco mas lejos, donde se reunieron en un circulo.

Un minuto después todos se reían por algo que Mike les había dicho. Nada de eso podía ser bueno.

Me sentí atemorizada. El sudor comenzó a correr por mi frente. Pero no era el miedo común. Había algo mas que no sabia que era.

-Bien como decía-. Continuo Mike.- Tenemos un trato. Los insultos y abuso de nuestra parte, acabaran. Pero, tienes que hacer algo a cambio.

Mi mandíbula seguro estaba por los suelos y balanceándose. Siempre supe que eso jamás pasaría. No lo esperaba luego de tantos meses. Incluso mi madre, por mas que lo deseara, incluso mas que yo, jamás creyó que realmente sucedería.

-Eric, ve a buscar a Simón-. Hablo Mike de nuevo.

En ese momento mis cejas se juntan. ¿Que tenia que ver Simón conmigo? El era un alumno del primer año con pocos amigos. Ninguno de los dos había hecho el intento entablar una conversación. Supongo que era inteligente y si me hablaba, lo insultarían o algo peor.

Eric llego con Simón que era aun mas bajo que el. Y eso era mucho decir.

-Bien querida, Isabella-. Casi me desmayo cuando por primera vez alguien que no sea un maestro menciono mi verdadero nombre.-Ofende a ese niño ¡Vamos, hazlo!

-¿Que que?-. Me esforcé por hablar.

-¿No lo ves? Tú eres nadie, eso es cierto. Pero míralo. El es menor que tu, el es mas bajo que tu. Y no te sientas bonita, pero el es mas horrendo. ¿No crees que te sentirás bien? ¿te sentirás superior?

Mire a Simón. El tenia lagrimas en los ojos. ¿Eso era lo que yo quería? ¿Que alguien mas pasara lo que yo sufrí? ¿Eso me enviaría al infierno? y lo pero, si me privaban del paraíso, no podría cuidar a mi madre.

-Por favor, señorita-. Me rogó Simón.

También se me abalanzo una verdad abrumadora. Mike tenía un hermano menor. También menor que Simón, pero mas alto y fuerte. Cuando yo, la enferma, me fuera del instituto, era su turno. El siguiente enfermo.

No tenia muy clara la su situación. Pero Simón no tenía una pierna.

-Lo siento mucho-. Le dije.

El malinterpreto mis palabras. No permitiría e el y a su familia pasar por mi situación. Ni si quiera a Mike. Si por mi fuera, acabaría con toda la maldad y egoísmo que existe en el mundo.

Simón rompió a las lágrimas, incapaz de controlarse. Lagrimas que laguna vez yo derrame. Jamás, jamás, la aceptación valía la pena del sufrimiento de otro ser vivo. Siempre hay que ayudar al prójimo.

-No lo hare, Mike.

Trate de que mi voz sonara fuerte y firme. Por primera vez, ser segura de mi misma. O si quiera tratar. Jamás pude saber si en la Mike hubo una rara reacción, una mueca o algo. No podía continuar si lo miraba a los ojos.

Los murmullos de Lauren y Tyler se escuchaban detrás de mi. En cualquier momento tenían que decirme cosas. Sin importar la situación.

-Es una lastima, cerdita oxigenada-. Tuviste la oportunidad de ser nuestra amiga en la universidad. O hacer nuestras tareas. Pero para que entiendas mejor... de continuar con tu vida.

Mike asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que Tyler, Lauren y Eric se acercaran a mi.

Primero me quitaron los tubos respiratorias. Iniciándome el pánico. Tyler tiro mi tanque muy lejos, fuera de mi vista. El, junto a Eric me cargaron. Yo pataleaba por mi libertad. Fracasando. Simón había desaparecido. Si el estaba bien podía irme tranquila. Nunca me desquite con otras personas por mi sufrimiento. Jamás culpe a otras personas por mis problemas, como Mike, Jessica y su grupo. Y quizás, podría cuidar a mi madre desde arriba. Si Simón estaba igual o peor que yo, solo deseaba que el estuviera bien. Era una posibilidad que lo callaran, amenazándolo de no decir ninguna palabra. Dejándoselo al hermano menor de Mike. Ahí deseaba que fuera capaz de hablar, decir lo que pasa. Y no para su mal. Si le pasaba como a mí, que al director le dio igual, que fuera más allá. Solo que se salvara. Por milésima vez pensé que nadie se merecía lo que yo sufrí.

Me adentraron en el bosque, donde mis gritos no podían ser escuchados. Tyler me propino un golpe en el estomago, sacándome en aire. Jessica se unió a ellos, pateándome las piernas y jalando mi cabello. Todos empezaron a patearme por todos lados, haciendo que mi vida quedara en el pasado.

El dolor era insoportable. Jamás recordaba tanto sufrimiento. Mi vista estaba nublada por mis lagrimas. No pude ver quien, de alguna manera, me rompió la pierna. No encontré mi voz, pero además de eso, ni siquiera me moleste en pedir que pararan o implorarles. Todo seria en vano.

-No pensaste que nos arriesgaríamos dejándote ir ¿o si?-. Dijo Mike con voz malévola.

Luego puso sus manos en mi cuello. Todo fue oscuridad.

.

La oscuridad fue como la nada. Me perdí en un túnel que parecía no tener fin. Sin duda era la muerte.

Ya no había dolor. Nada. Puede que alegría, de ahora tener paz por siempre. Solo quería que a mi madre no le afectara, me encargaría de ellos. De Mike a ser una mejor persona. El tenia problemas, y yo fui su su bolsa de boxeo a la cual golpear para desahogarse.

De repente vi una luz. La que me llevaría. La luz me cegó.

Me la mano a los ojos por instituto. Aunque en parte también quería apreciar lo hermosa que era. Por lo poco que vi, también había luces azules y entre rosado.

La luz no se apago. Se volvió mas grande pero menos intensa. Tomo todo mi alrededor. Me asegure de que mis ojos se adaptaran a la luz y me permití mirar a mi al rededor.

Todo era hermoso. Pacifico. El mismo paraíso donde puedes asegurarte la paz eterna.

Pero en mi vida ya no existía lo realmente hermoso sin alguien. Mi ángel.

El se encontraba con todo su esplendor casi enfrente de mi. Alce la mano para tocarlo, pero no llegue.

-Ven, dulce ángel... guardián-. Me dijo el con su hermosa voz.

Me acerque a el lentamente, temerosa de que pudiera desaparecer. El y todo a mi alrededor era lo que siempre había deseado. Pero mis recuerdos en la tierra me decía que nada es totalmente perfecto. Tenia miedo de que mi felicidad con el pudiera terminar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Llegue hasta que estuve nada mas un paso lejos de el. Recorrí sus facciones con la vista. Era mas hermoso de lo pudiera recordar.

-Te extrañe-. Salió de mi sin proponérmelo.

-Yo no. Siempre estuve contigo.

Al principio me sentí herida. Pero al terminar de hablar estaba confundida y sorprendida. Solo lo había visto una vez, y fue un sueño. Si estuvo conmigo, me hubiera sentido completa en mi vida.

Mi cara fue un libro abierto y vio la duda en mi rostro.

-Bella... Eh estado contigo siempre. Incluso en el salón de cómputo. Y hasta en tu ultimo segundo de vida en la tierra. Recuerdas todas las historias de los ángeles ¿verdad?-. Asentí.-No puedo entender como no te diste cuenta. Tú fuiste un ángel en la tierra. Jamás te has visto a ti misma con claridad.

Pensé mas en aquel día. ¿Yo un ángel? En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que el era. Cuando decía que siempre había estado conmigo, era cierto. El cumplía todas las expectativas. El fue mi ángel guardián. Y antes un ángel en la tierra. ¿Puede existir un ser tan malo que le hiso su vida de el un infierno? ¿Quien pudo haber hecho eso? Por primera vez en mi vida sentí odio. El murió por maldad humana. Entonces empezó a cuidarme a mi.

Y... ¿Yo un ángel? ¿En ese momento un ángel guardián? Jamás podría compararme con el. Yo jamás podría ser tan pura, perfecta y buena.

-Imposible-. Le dije luego de unos minutos.

-Perdóname, por favor-. Me miro a través de sus pestañas. Eso me hiso hiperventilar. Entonces me di cuenta de que no tenía ninguna enfermedad. Ni tanque, oxigeno. Nada necesario. Mas que el.

-Claro-. Le asegure.

-No. Sabes que si yo hubiera hecho bien mi misión, tu seguirías con tu vida.

Pase mas de un día sin saber de el. ¿Y pasar una vida?

-Una vida...-. Dije.- ¿Donde mas personas ser burlaran y aprovecharan de mi? ¿De esa vida? También leí que el mundo estaba cada vez peor. Aquí tengo todo lo que siempre quise. Puedo cuidar de mi madre.

-Esto le dolerá mucho.

-No tanto como verme morir lentamente. Estoy segura de que algún día iba a pasar. Antes que ella. Esto es mejor que llenarla de ilusiones.

-Eres pesimista.

-Y tu un necio. Sin embargo conservas la calma.

A pesar la pequeña discusión no pude evitar reírme. El medio una sonrisa torcida que me cautivo. ¿Cual era el nombre de tal perfección?

-Edward-. Dijo como si leyera mi mente.- Y no soy perfecto... tu lo eres, mi dulce ángel. Yo te cuidaba y quiero seguir asiéndolo. No me consideres ángel guardián, ya que tu eres el ángel que ilumina mi existencia.

No podía creer que todo fuera perfecto. Edward. El me quería. Y tenía todo lo que siempre quise. El dicho me golpeo de nuevo. Haces buenas acciones, y algún día regresaran. Incluso fuera de tu vida.

Pero ahí no acababan mis buenas obras. Como ángel guardián, busco la paz en el mundo. Junto a Edward.

Siempre junto a el. Desde en primer y ultimo día mi vida. Y los de mi existencia.

.

.

.

.

**Aquí esta mi os para el concurso. Como ya dije, no lo considero hermoso. Si no mas bien un ejemplo. Más o menos. Bella hasta el último momento pensó en los demás antes de si misma. Esa clase de personas buenas y generosas, son un ejemplo a seguir.**

**También lo considero triste y solitario. Aun asa me gusto y espero que a ustedes también.**

**Marie PattisnonJ**


End file.
